


First Adventure together

by RainbowGalaxyA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Camping, Comfort, Dreams, Fantasy, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Snow, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowGalaxyA/pseuds/RainbowGalaxyA
Summary: Something i wrote for a close friend based on some characters we made, Siddel is mine and Wilhelm is his.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

Siddel felt nervous, which was out of the ordinary for him on most days, but this day wasn't like most of the other days, today was the day everyone would be assigned their adventuring partners, which meant he would be stuck with some other chump for the rest of his adventuring career, but he had to admit, it probably wouldnt be so horrible.   
Soon enough he was brought from his thoughts as the leader of the guild marched to the center of the hall, looking as grandiose as he always did, but this time holding a a roll of parchment, which he promptly unrolled and cleared his throat.  
"Listen up to the partner assignments, ill only be reading them out once and if you don't hear me now better hope your partner will" he spit onto the ground before continuing, reading off the list "Siddel and Wilhelm"

Siddel looked around for any indication of who 'Wilhelm' could be and wether or not he would end up being a worthwhile partner, and sure enough he managed to find another person who was looking around, he was decently tall and well built, along with the smattering of still growing facial hair, it was a relief to the Siddel, just from looks alone he seemed like he could hold his own in a scrap, and so, he made his way over to him before extending a hand and a warm smile "names siddel, and im pretty sure we'll be adventuring partners" Wilhelm returned the smile before taking his hand and pulling the smaller one in, hugging him tight  
"Nice to meet you Siddel," Wilhelm said warmly, there wasn't much about him that was small, especially his voice "Seems like we will be partners from now on!"

Siddel felt the air rush out of him as he hugged, wheezing for a second before Wilhelm let up a bit "y-yeah." He managed once he had caught his breath once more, the affection was more than staggering as the leader came around and passed out everyone's first assignments, Wilhelm taking the paper.

"Looks like we will be,,, hunting snowbells!" The man remarked excitedly, much to Siddel's confusion, of which Wilhelm chuckled "they're my favorite, and we're retrieving them for a elderly couple." To which Siddel nodded.

"I see, so, Do you know where we can find them?"

"Of course i do my friend! Lets grab our gear and get moving!" Wilhelm said with a hearty slap onto Siddel's back, moving to head out of the main hall, the smaller of the two in tow as he cleaned his gear off, sighing slightly.

Soon enough the two of them arrived at the commission, Wilhelm handing the paper to the man behind the counter before he passed over their things, leather armor, a pair of daggers, and a lightweight bag for Siddel, and for Wilhelm, tanned hide armor, a Zweihänder, and a heavier pack that carried the twos camping supplies.

The two waved their goodbyes to the Commission and their guild master before Wilhelm led the way forwards Siddel following behind as he trudged through the snow, mostly trying to follow Wilhelm in order to avoid most of the snow, earning a chuckle from the larger man when he noticed "Awful close arent you?" He mused, causing Siddel to blush a bit and stop for a second to get some more space between the two, Wilhelm not noticing till Siddel tripped over himself, collapsing with a slight gasp at the cold, Wilhelm immediately turning to help him up.

"S-Sorry about the slow down." The smaller man apologized, shivering a small bit as Wilhelm shook his head a small bit.  
"No need to, we have plenty of time" He reassured, brushing some snow off his front as Siddel fixed his face mask with a huff.

"Well even then, we need to keep moving, a snowstorm is coming" he muttered, taking Wilhelm's hand, leading him forward as he pushed through the snow, much to Wilhelm's confusion.

"How do you know Siddel?" 

"I just do, now cmon"

"But the sky is perfectly clear? There's no need to rush my friend?" 

"Just trust me now cmon!" Siddel said more urgently now, Wilhelm deciding it wasnt worth the time to argue with him as he went along with it, making sure to help whenever he tripped or started to get bogged down by snow, and after roughly half of a day, clouds started to roll in as they made it to the edge of the forest, stopping for a moment as Wilhelm watched a few flakes of snow begin to fall.

"By gods you were right my friend!" He remarked surprisedly, looking up as Siddel set in to unpack some gear from Wilhelms bag, being careful not to mess with his sword too much.

"Mmhmm" Siddel muttered, moving around and stringing up a tanned fur over a few trees to prevent snow from landing on the two of them as Wilhelm set in to start a fire, setting his sword down with his bag to the side, striking flint and steel against themselves till they finally got a spark, putting it in the driest wood they could find as they both watched with bated breath, the fire catching as they both let out a sigh of relief, Siddel blowing on the fire to feed it air, Wilhelm working to pull out their rations, which consisted of a few hard biscuits and a piece of bear jerky.

The two ate in relative silence, instead conserving their energy as the snow rolled in, soon enough blowing slightly into their makeshift tent causing them to set up their bags to block it more, Siddel eventually yawning a little.

"Well this is just fantastic" Siddel said with a frown.

"Well it could be worse." Wilhelm countered, shifting a bit "could be without supplies, or these trees."

"Guess so, even then, this isn't the best place to weather a storm." He muttered with a noticable shiver.

Wilhelm noticed and slightly shifted closet to him, "Well, you could also be alone, in the storm."

Siddel gave a small nod, curling more into a ball as Wilhelm moved in closer, draping his fur coat over the small man and pulling him into his side "what?" He asked as he looked up at the larger man.

Wilhelm gave a small shrug, making sure he was close before speaking "You were cold, and I figured i cant have my partner freezing on me right?" He said warmly, before lowering his voice a big, "if you need to sleep you can."

"I don't need the sleep." Siddel muttered, not saying no to the added warmth, yawning a little.

"Your body betrays you, plus i notice how little you slept in the guild barracks," he said a little sternly "You need rest or you will shut down on me, now sleep."

Siddel grumbled a little before yawning once more, the fatigue finally hitting him "Fine..." He said softly before drifting off to sleep, nestled against Wilhelm.


	2. 2

Siddel awoke slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as the memories from yesterday came back to, looking up to see Wilhelm, who he was still under the arm of, and not to mention, was now sound asleep, causing him to force himself up with a heavy sigh tossing a log onto the fire as he looked out at the now snow covered landscape.

Stretching a little he moved away from the fire, shivering at the slight cold he felt but otherwise enjoying the sensation as he stretched ostensibly, getting every bit of tiredness out of his joints before he set into packing away what he could of the camp while he waited for Wilhelm to awaken, soon enough leaving him nothing to do but tend the fire, and before too long Wilhelm began to stir.

"Good morning" Siddel muttered flatly, glancing to him.

"Good morning Siddel" Wilhelm said cheerfully, stretching the tiredness out of his bones.

"Well, good to see someone is in a good mood" Siddel remarked with a sigh as Wilhelm got up and sat next to him in front of the fire, "I've been up for about a hour or so."

"I see, well thank you for waiting for me my friend" Wilhelm said jovially, patting him on the back as Siddel jolted forward a bit, giving him a small glare, "Sorry, its easy to forget my own strength sometimes." He chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Its,,, fine, but we should probably get moving soon, and its not like i could leave, considering you know where the snowbells are," Siddel muttered before Wilhelm nodded, the two sitting in quiet before they set back in to packing up the camp, rolling up the tanned hide and packing it back in Wilhelm' bag before stamping the fire out and going back on their way, Wilhelm leading the charge deeper into the forests, Siddel following closely behind him once more in order to avoid getting bogged down in the snow, the pair walking in relative quiet asides from the occasional bird song or snapping of twigs underfoot.

"So,,, Siddel, why did you join on to the guild?" Wilhelm asked, sneaking a glance back to the man following him.

"I joined so i could move around a lot" Siddel replied quietly, rubbing his arms to warm himself up more, "didn't wanna be stuck at home all the time." 

"I see, but, surely you didn't need to join the guild in order to do so?"

"I didn't obviously, but it was the easiest way to see the most of the world." 

"Ah,,, i see" Wilhelm finished before they went back into the quiet they had only just gotten out of, continuing their trek through the forest, only stopping when Wilhelm tripped over something tumbling forward a small bit and landing next to a tree, spurring Siddel forward quickly.

"Wilhelm! Are you okay?" He asked quickly, doing a quick once over to see if there was any blood or the like, earning a hearty chuckle from the larger man.

"I was beginning to think you didn't care about me." he mused, looking up at Siddel for once, causing him to flush slightly and cross his arms.

"Well, i figured since we're gonna be working together, it wouldn't be worth it to be hostile with each other." He commented, glaring to Wilhelm as he pushed him forward a bit "we should continue moving, if you're finished."

"I am well finished my friend." Wilhelm chuckled and continued on walking, not being able to ignore the odd fuzzy feeling he felt.


End file.
